cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Plant Control
Overview You can call forth and control the power of plants and flora to control your foes. Animate and control vines, roots and spores to entrap, entwine and utterly dominate your foes. Many Plant Control powers are only effective if the target is near the ground. Plant Control is a primary powerset for Controllers and Dominators. This powerset was added to the Controller options in Issue 12. Power Tables Controller/Dominator The Plant Control powerset is available as a primary set for Controllers and Dominators. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Plant Control powerset. Carrion Creepers You can create a Creeper patch at a targeted location. The patch will snag foes, slowing their movement, and preventing them from jumping or flying. Additionally, a Creeper Vine will burst from under each live and defeated foe in the area and start attacking your enemies. Creeper Vines do minimal damage, but they can knock down your enemies and its poisonous thorns can slow your foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Entangle Immobilizes your target by Entangling their feet in a twisted mass of thorny roots. The roots do smashing and lethal damage to the target over time. More resilient foes may require multiple applications to Immobilize. Entangle can immobilize flying targets, if they are near the ground when attacked. }} }} }} }} }} }} Fly Trap You can summon a giant carnivorous Fly Trap plant beast. Fly Trap may be an understatement, as this plant beast has a taste for flesh. The Fly Trap will viciously attack any nearby foes, biting, hurling poisonous Thorns, and even casting its own Entangle Roots. The Fly Trap will fight by your side and can be healed and buffed like any teammate. The Venus Fly Trap is resistant to Smashing, Toxic, and Psionic Damage. It also has a Defense bonus versus Psionic Attacks. It is, however, slightly vulnerable to Negative Energy, Fire, and Cold Damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Roots Immobilizes a group of foes by entangling their feet in a twisted mass of thorny Roots. Roots is slower and does less damage than Entangle, but it can capture multiple foes in one attack. Like Entangle, Roots can immobilize flying targets, if they are near the ground when attacked. }} }} }} }} }} }} Seeds of Confusion You throw a handful of seeds from a rare Baffle plant at your foes. The seeds spread out in a wide cone and release a dusty chaff that contain a number of alkaloids and hallucinogenic compounds. Foes that come into contact with these seeds become violently confused and will turn and attack each other, ignoring you and all your allies. You will not receive any Experience Points for foes defeated entirely by Confused enemies. }} }} }} }} }} Spirit Tree You can tap into the elusive and powerful energy of the World Tree and extract a Spirit Tree at a targeted location. The Sprit Tree is immobile, but possesses incredible regenerative powers. The Regeneration Rate of you, or your allies, will be greatly increased as long as you are near the Spirit Tree. }} }} }} }} Spore Burst You hurl a large fungi pod at your foes. This pod is full of Spores that burst on impact, engulfing the target and all those around him. All affected targets may succumb to the narcotic effect of the Spores and will fall asleep. The targets will remain asleep for some time, but will awaken if attacked. }} }} }} }} }} Strangler Holds a distant foe by Strangling him with massive root-like vines. The target is held helpless, while he is slowly crushed by the vines. }} }} }} }} }} }} Vines Creates a field of Strangler Vines that can Hold multiple foes at range. The affected targets are held helpless by the massive root-like vines. Unlike the power Strangler, this power does not deal any damage, but it can Hold multiple foes at once. }} }} }} }} }} External Links * Category:Control power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Dominator power sets